


First Timers

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Comfort, F/M, Facials, First Time, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: Months into a secretive relationship, Ladybug tastes Adrien for the first time





	First Timers

"Steady, Adrien." Ladybug instructed, though it was hard to hear over the sound of blood pumping in his ears. "I need you to stay as calm as you can, okay?"

"Yeah." Adrien muttered, a shaky smile spread across his lips while his fingertips dug into the cushion of his desk chair. 

A mixture of excitement and nerves made obliging her request easier said than done, however. Even with a tight grasp on his seat, he continued to fidget and twitch and the most she was doing was breathing on his cock.

Watching him react to the sensation was fun for her, but she was dealing with a case of butterflies in her stomach that was so bad she'd almost prefer another, more monstrous kind. It was just as much her first time as it was his, after all.

She'd spent the last week or so doing what could nicely be called _research_ for this, after the two set a mutual date and time for Adrien to get his cock sucked. Said research was mostly just watching the same handful of videos and staring at some admittedly nice artwork of the act, but she hoped that some knowledge would be better than next to none.

While it had helped prepare her for the moment, it was still somewhat intimidating, oddly enough. They'd talked off and on about going further in the last few months of their secretive relationship, both often coming up with shy excuses as to why holding off would be the better choice. But when college, jobs, and Akuma attacks allowed for a hole in their shared schedules, it seemed as if there'd be no better time to at least try.

So here she was, on her knees in front of Adrien Agreste, at long last. She'd dreamed about it, sure, but reality is another story. She wasn't even sure how long it'd been since she slipped in through his window, or how long she'd been staring at him, at _it_ , but something still felt uneasy.

"Okay, wait." Ladybug cleared her throat and kept her eyes above his waist. She knew they’d both talked about this before, but she needed to clear the air again, just in case. "Are you...okay with all this?"

"Yeah." Adrien's voice squeaked some thanks to how dry his throat had become, causing the blush on his face to darken. "I mean, yeah, I'm okay. You?"

"I am, but..." The shade on Ladybug's face nearly matched her mask.

"We don't _have_ to do this, y'know. We can wait a little longer." Adrien chimed back in, leaning forward in his seat some. "If you still need time, I'm totally okay with that."

"I am too, but..." She exhaled, rubbing the back of her neck. A week or so of psyching herself up along with however many years of hoping to fall into a position like this, and the fact that he was already half naked made it difficult to back down now. "I want to, Adrien. As long as you want me to."

Adrien hesitated, his gaze meeting her bluebell eyes for the first time since they'd somewhat awkwardly helped each other get undressed. Seeing her naked had already blown his mind, but her taking his boxers down to his ankles and staring up at him from her knees? It was hard for him to believe he was even still conscious. 

"I do." He managed to choke out after a moment of internal debate and mentally pinching himself, his heart skipping a beat as he spoke. "I mean, I...want you to."

"Okay." Ladybug couldn't help but chuckle at the way he fidgeted. She took one of his hands in her own and gave him a warm smile. " _Okay_."

Slowly, she leaned forward and let her breathing hitch for a moment. She glanced back up at him again, nodding while he nervously smirked. Another moment and she swallowed the breath, shut her eyes and let her lips part. Her free hand held at his base and held him steady while her head dipped until his cock was in her mouth. It throbbed at the heat surrounding it, and Adrien groaned once she closed up around his tip.

"Fuck." He huffed, almost doubling over in the chair at the sensation. His fingers squeezed around hers and he clung to the stability her eyes granted him. "Please, nh, keep going."

Ladybug mentally made a note of just how hot Adrien Agreste begging was and obliged, pressing herself further down his shaft. She kept things slow and under control at first for both his sake and her own, but it was hard to resist the urge to pump him a few times in the process.

The pace remained at a crawl even once her head started bobbing up and down, only moving a short distance each time until she was sure he was okay. Giving him a final look, one that could have killed him given the way she smirked with his cock in her mouth, she upped the tempo.

Her eyes fluttered and eventually disappeared into her mask, her focus falling purely to the twitching need that she found herself eagerly working over. It was tempting to go all out, if only to see how far she herself could go with something like this, but she didn't want to accidentally gag and scare him or anything so she held herself back.

Adrien, however, had quickly become a mess in his seat. He was fidgeting and moaning her name on repeat, as if he were singing it while she tended to him. There was some conscious effort not to hold her hand too tightly but as always, she was his lightning rod. So he squeezed and pulled some, gasping and groaning while his nails dug into the leather of his chair.

Ladybug peeked out at the sound of the material stretching and a thought ran through her mind. As if on autopilot, she reached her hand from the base of his cock to his wrist. Gently, she guided his hand to the top of her head. He hesitated again, but she urged him on with a moan through her nose. With a little internal convincing and a few strokes on his shaft, Adrien relented and lost his fingers in her hair while Ladybug prepared to get back to work.

"Don't be worried." She cooed, flattening out her tongue and licking up the underside of his length. Maybe it was her finally getting a handle on the situation or simply due to how much he clearly needed it, but her confidence shot through the roof as she comforted him. "I trust you, Adrien. I _love_ you."

"Lady..." Adrien inhaled deeply thanks in part to the adrenaline that her words shot through his body. Then, he exhaled sharply once she went down again. "Fuck, _fuck, fuck_." He lowly chanted through gritted teeth. His fingertips rubbed and ran along her head, eventually undoing one of her pigtails mostly on accident. "Almost-"

Ladybug caught his warning and noticed just how tensed up he'd become in the last few moments and so she braced herself, but didn't stop. She took him in a number of times, even speeding up to nudge him ever closer to his limits.

A warm sensation ran through her as she stared up at him, some strange mixture of arousal and love that made her heart beat in tune with his. Captivated by the sight of a flustered, disheveled Adrien Agrest, Ladybug reared her head back and then roughly pushed it forward.

The swift motion resulted in both the brief penetration of her throat, and the end of whatever composure Adrien was clinging to. His fingers seized up and clenched some of her hair while his head dropped backwards against the chair.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , Ladybug!" He cried, loudly hitting his release and shivering as it shot out from his cock and into her mouth. His eyes rolled in his head and bliss filled his mind, made even more intense when he noticed her tongue was still working him over even as he came.

Ladybug took it in stride at first, all that so called research paying off in ways she hadn't expected. It wasn't long before she couldn't, though, as he seemed to cum a much higher volume than anything she'd seen online.

Still, she was already there, so she stayed on her knees for as long as he needed her. The rest of his mess ended up coating her face, a few shots even making it onto the corners of her mask before he finally seemed to relax. Once the tension in his hand faded, she stood up.

"Oh, um," Ladybug wasn't quite sure what to say to the exhausted, half naked blonde slouched over in the desk chair at this point. Given the situation, she opted to tease. "Were you...saving that up for me?"

"I, er-" Adrien had hardly begun to come down but was still a bit embarrassed by the question, or rather the answer to her question. He averted his eyes and went to reply. "Actually, I uh, yeah. So it's two weeks worth, heh."

"That's kind of..." Ladybug pulled up one of the towels they'd put aside earlier to clean her face. Now she understood why he insisted on bringing out so many. "That's kind of adorable." She snickered, making sure her face was totally dry before climbing into his lap.

"Only, ah, only the best for you, Bugaboo." Adrien tiredly muttered, his brain fried and body exhausted from his release. He was so spent that his arms had barely managed to get themselves over her shoulders.

"I hope I can say the same to you." Ladybug smiled back. She almost thought to question his use of the word Bugaboo, but in the moment figured it was common enough that people other than alley cats would use it.

"You can." Adrien nodded. If he had the strength, he'd had lifted them both up from the seat and made it the few steps over to the couch. That wasn't going to happen with him in this state, however. "You're...you're the best."

"Flatterer." Ladybug teased his lips with a kiss and curled up to his chest some. She had a similar idea to his, but the way his chest moved with each breath had convinced her to stay put for the time being.

"I'm totally making this up to you, by the way." Adrien chuckled, lazily tussling strands of her hair around with a few fingertips. "When I can."

"Actually, tell you what." Ladybug looked him in the eyes. "If you can get out of this chair, I'll let you try tonight."

"Oh, okay," Adrien groaned at the thought of standing up and snuggled into his seat, cuddling her closer in the process. "Lemme think about it."

She gave him a giggle and thumbed at his nose. He took a moment before joining her with some soft laughter of his own, trailing off once he managed to take her for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see huh! Yeah I'm sorry about that. There's been a lot of personal issues going on and I'm typically pretty depressed and in a real bad way but I don't wanna give up on writing just yet! Which is why I sorta accidentally drabbled whatever this was at 4am last night. I really hope to get back into writing more consistently since it's one of the few things that really brings me joy but again, y'know, ~depression~
> 
> I'm not sure when or what my next update'll be since I sorta only wanna post with longer stuff buuuuuut I do have a few things that are pretty much done (namely a 3.5-4k Ladrien pegging fic and a 1k-ish Ladynoir thing I gotta refine) and a few ideas I'm falling back in love with (Ringing a Bell 2 and a vigilante AU thing specifically) so hopefully it won't be months till I update again lol


End file.
